As the number of channels increases and the loudspeaker layout transitions from a planar two-dimensional (2D) array to a three-dimensional (3D) array including height speakers, the tasks of authoring and rendering sounds are becoming increasingly complex. In some instances, the increased complexity has involved a commensurate increase in the amount of audio data that needs to be stored and/or streamed. In some examples, audio data time alignment issues (which are also referred to herein as synchronization issues) may become more complex and challenging. Such audio data time alignment issues may be particularly challenging in the context of transmitting and receiving data between media processing nodes of a broadcast network. Improved methods and devices would be desirable.